


Everything is better with Uncle Perry

by Anomaly1003



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Heinz has an Ocelot for a minion, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Au where the Flynn-fletcher's still have their beloved pet platypus and an additional family member residing in their home, their teal-haired uncle who enjoys getting into the wild adventures with his siblings. Readers can request which episodes they would like to see rewritten with my Human Perry in it.You can request any episode you want and what you would like to happen.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Original Character, Perry the Platypus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Everything is better with Uncle Perry

**Full name:** Perris 'Perry' Fletcher

**Age:** Present time (34) Introduced to the family (29) He is the youngest of the Fletcher brothers.

**Height:** 5'3" (Genetics and coffee intake)

**Ethnicity:** Scottish/Australian

**Appearance:** Short but broad on the upper body, slight muscular from the waist down. Skin a deep dark tan. short teal-green hair, when on the job, neatly combed, on his day off its more wild and carefree. Deep-dimples when he smiles. A golden ring pierced on his right brow. Perris has heterochromia one eye a harvest golden-brown while the other was a deep brown. To sum it up, he looked like a model.

**Casual attire:** Teal-green polo shirt with black jeans and converse.

**Job:** A home Authur, several stories already printed and sold. Often helps at the animal shelter.

**Hobbies:** Swimming, laying in the sun, spending time with his niblings.

**Love interest:** Heinz

**Backstory on my version of Human Perry:**

Perris is half-blood related to the Fletcher family, a result of a one-time affair but was raised by a different family and grew up in Australia. Because of the infidelity and how odd his appearance is he was not treated kindly by his so-called 'parents'. Because of the neglect he lost his motivation in speaking and became mute, there was really no one to talk to.

Perris is a big lover of animals, and living in the Outback he was always surrounded by them and took the role of a healer, treating any creature who was sick or wounded. One scorching hot summer day the land around his home caught on fire, large walls of fire. Perris managed to save almost all the animals but he ended up trapped in the wildfire, one creature, in particular, saved him by guiding him out of the fire to safety. A young female teal platypus. Perry's mother.

Years pass with more regulation and verbal abuse until at the age of 16 his parents kicked him out of the house and out of their lives. The Fletcher's wasted no time and took him in giving him the love and security he deserved. Once he turned 18 he joined the police force and worked his way up to special forces. One of his operations involved an animal trafficking ring were he discovered one of the shipments involved a familiar-looking female platypus. The very same one who saved him when he was younger. She was older now and her legs were badly damaged. To show his gratitude and paying her back Perris took her in to rehabilitate her. By this point, Perris was suffering a bit of PTSD and found comfort with Percy (That's what he named her.), his own emotional support companion.

When Ferb was born, Perris took the role of being the best uncle he could possibly be. By how he grew up with parents who hardly paid any attention to him family meant the world to him and no child should go thinking that they are not loved or cherished. By the time Ferb turned 2 Perris was shot and seriously wounded. His family begged him to reconsider going back and to find a different job. He caved in. It was also during that time Lawrence had met and fallen in love with other women, Phineas and Candace's mother. They later married and Lawrence and Ferb soon moved to the U.S.

When Lawrence announced he was moving to the States with Ferb he convinced Perris to go with them. They had a close brother bond. At first, he declined, not wanting to intrude on his brother's new family but Lawrence simply told them that his wife insisted and really didn't mind. Plus it would be a chance for a fresh start after being shot and having to quit his job. After much mental debate, Perris agreed.

However, he didn't leave right away with his brother and nephew for Percy had gotten really ill and couldn't fly in the airplane. Refusing to leave Perris stayed behind until she was better to come with him. This would never happen. One morning Perris found Percy outside near a tree unmoving. She wasn't breathing either. Perris's heart shattered. Right as he was about to carry her to properly bury her he noticed an egg underneath her. She was pregnant, and he never knew.

He kept the egg well cared for, taking it with him to the States to meet with this brother's wife's family. She, as well as her kids, took an instant liking to him. The feeling was definitely mutual to Perris. Within the year Perris had become a permanent addition to the family, staying in the houses attic. The kids simply refused him into finding a place for himself. He had so much love for them, how could he refuse their puppy eyes?

Within that same year, the egg had hatched revealing a small male teal platypus. The kid's name him Perry, after their uncle because of his natural hair which was the same shade. They each looked after him but Perris was his main caretaker.

As time went on Perris noticed how gifted his nephews were, the things they invented were unbelievable. It inspired him to write short-stories all based on them. Soon his stories got much attention and quickly became popular. This is where he found his second career as a writer and published a novel series.

Years pass until one summer his nephews were determined to make it the best summer ever. It became a routine. Each day a new project was made, Perry would disappear for who knows where during the day, he'd spend time and help his boys in whatever they needed all while keeping a cautious eye on them, spending time with his niece whenever he could and calming her down when her 'Busting her brother's' operations got out of control, and finally his nephew's inventions suddenly disappearing which resulted in a glorious day then spending time with the entire family in the evening before retiring to his room to write his inspiration by that day.

To Perry, it was supposed to stick to this routine until one day the man who saved and cared for his mother bumps into his nemesis on the street. He had hoped that would be their last meeting. He definitely was not expecting them to keep bumping into each other or for them to slowly fall for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to keep this as ordered story but Im kinda restless and don't actually like going in order with anything so I decided to have the readers decided what episode they want to see redone with my Human Perry.
> 
> It's simple, leave on the reviews what episode you would like to see remade and what you would like for me to add.
> 
> Oh! Im also adding a new chapter into the story. I know my human perry is going to be paired with Dr. D so I gave platypus Perry his own love interest too in the form of an Ocelot who works as Dr. D's minion.
> 
> Please leave a review to let me know what you think!
> 
> Don't be shy to leave a request!


End file.
